


I Want You Close

by annie_reckson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Flirting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_reckson/pseuds/annie_reckson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time Sergeant Sally Donovan saw Specialist Molly Hooper, she was elbow-deep in the chest of a cadaver."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's easy to see how it could have been love at first sight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You Close

The first time Sergeant Sally Donovan saw Specialist Molly Hooper, she was elbow-deep in the chest of a cadaver. White male, mid-thirties, grossly underweight, suspicion of drug overdose. Donovan had gone to the morgue with Lestrade to check on the autopsy. Lestrade had, of course, shamelessly flirted with her, but the mousy-looking girl hadn't even noticed, instead pointing out various organs and their diseased state.

She was handling a particularly grey looking liver when The Freak burst in, whipping off his coat and throwing it on the nearest chair. He was snapping on gloves and questioning Molly about the body before Lestrade could intervene. Honestly, Sally expected the same dismissive attitude towards The Freak that Molly had expressed towards Lestrade, but instead the young lady started blushing and stuttering like a fucking schoolgirl. Sally raised an eyebrow, was this obviously intelligent medical specialist really interested in... The Freak?

It seemed like the answer was an unfortunate "Yes", as Sally watched Specialist Hooper smile and giggle as the Freak clearly put on an act of feigning interest in her. For a moment, he even looked normal, giving her friendly grins and making gentle comments as he slowly took over the autopsy.

Sally waited for Lestrade to say something, anything, to chastise this obvious overstepping of boundaries; he could be contaminating evidence for Christ's sake! When he didn't, as he never did for some fucking reason, Sally threw up her hands and walked out of the mortuary. And when Lestrade didn't immediately follow, she took the opportunity to light up just around the corner from the entrance.

She tried not to around Lestrade, knowing that he was constantly trying to quit, but every once in awhile Sherlock bloody Holmes just did backflips on her last nerve and she had to escape before she strangled him. While the Freak was able to get away with figurative murder, she was sure she'd be unable to get away with literal murder.

 

The second time Sergeant Sally Donovan saw Specialist Molly Hooper, it was, again, to check on an autopsy with Lestrade. This one was a woman who'd either jumped or been thrown out a third-story window, the answer depending on how severe her injuries were.

The Freak hadn't shown up this time, possibly because he didn't find the case interesting enough, which was fine with Donovan. He had been noticeably infrequent ever since the "pool incident." She caught herself watching Molly's hands as they glided over the pale skin of the cold body, wondering if it were true about her and Moriarty.

Soon, Molly was explaining in detail the various injuries - broken ribs, skull fracture, punctured organs, among others - in beautiful, clinical detail. By the time she was halfway done Sally had already determined whether it was a suicide or murder (murder, too much force applied to be otherwise) but didn't want to stop Hooper from explaining. The cheerful, lilting tone in her voice lent an alluring layer to phrases such as "burst femoral artery."

And it was kind of mesmerizing observing her small hands press around the bruised areas. A few times Molly’s eyes would flick up at Sally’s and Sally could swear that a little smile would flash quickly at her before she looked back down at corpse. By the time Lestrade had finally led the way out of there, Sally was fighting a losing battle against the silly grin that desperately wanted to spread across her face.

It didn't take a detective to see that Molly appeared to prefer effeminate partners, and Sally found that very interesting.

 

The third time Sergeant Sally Donovan saw Specialist Molly Hooper, she was at the morgue picking up an autopsy report for Lestrade. Typically they would send a PC on such a small errand, but the Freak had been wreaking havoc in the evidence room all morning - not even his handler had been able to control him - and Sally needed an escape. Not to mention she’d been hoping that Molly would be there rather than the albeit-friendly-but-not-as-aesthetically-pleasing Specialist Mike Stamford.

Molly had a stern look on her face as she focused on dissecting a brain when Sally walked in, but became cheerful when she looked up and saw who it was. She made friendly chit-chat as she ripped the nitrile gloves off and washed her hands thoroughly. When she handed the report to Sally, the latter may have made sure that their fingers brushed lightly against each other. With the papers in her hand, Sally turned to head back to NSY, but decided that she needed to take advantage of her time alone with the very cute Molly Hooper

“Molly,” She called out, already liking the way her name sounded in her mouth, “Would you like coffee?”

Molly shrugged, “Oh...umm...I’m fine actually. But I could grab you a cup from upstairs if you’d like...”

Sally chuckled, “No, Molly. Would you like to go and grab a coffee, with me? Sometime?” She gave her the best grin she had in order to sweeten the deal.

Molly slipped her goggles back on, “Really? I would, I would really like that,” She snapped a new pair of gloves on, “My shift ends at nine.” She smirked at Sally and walked back over to the brain she’d been working on.

“Alright, fantastic! I’ll leave you my number. Text me when your hands don’t have brains on them.”

Molly’s only response was a shy giggle as she traced her scalpel along the cerebral cortex. But a giggle was all Sally needed to find herself just a teeny bit smitten.

 

The fourth time Sergeant Sally Donovan saw Specialist Molly Hooper, it was while she was carrying two cups of coffee in one hand and a small paper bag filled with creamers and sugar packets in the other. An hour earlier, she’d received the text she’d been waiting for all day, unfortunately, it had been Molly saying that a recent corpse with a rare illness had just been brought in, forcing her to stay later than intended.

Undeterred, Sally finished her shift - a regular one, for once, where she wasn’t there longer than necessary - and picked up coffee for the two of them. If they couldn’t go to a nice coffeeshop together, Sally at least wanted to keep her company while she finished up. The smile that immediately shone on Molly’s otherwise exhausted face when she noticed Sally walking through the door made the trip absolutely worth it.

 

The sixth time that Sergeant Sally Donovan saw Specialist Molly Hooper, she had just finished sending her a text message telling her to meet-up in the supply closet a few doors down from the morgue. It had taken a few weeks, but Sally had managed to memorise when Molly was able to take breaks during her shift. And today, she'd been able to escape from Lestrade for just long enough to hopefully spend some quality time with her favourite morgue specialist.

She could see the confusion in Molly’s face when she finally stepped through the door. Sally moved quickly behind her and clicked the lock, raising an eyebrow after she’d done it to make sure Molly was sure of her intentions. And her intentions were anything but innocent.

She took a small step towards the wide-eyed young woman, “Do you know all I’ve been able to think about lately?”

Molly sputtered, “Umm....no...what?”

Sally stepped closer and leaned to whisper in her ear, “How to get you underneath me...”

Molly’s doe eyes somehow got even larger, “What....really....me? Why?”

“Molly,” Sally ran a hand down her soft hair, loosened from its ponytail, “It’s true that you are delightfully easy on the eyes, but for me, it’s not just physical, you’re so brilliant at what you do and I don’t even think you realise it. It’s quite a turn-on,” Sally smirked, “I don’t see you as typical at all. I think - perhaps from the moment I saw you, I knew I wanted you close,” There was a bit of a rush before their lips finally touched, “Molly, I absolutely want you...”

To be honest, Sally was more than a little surprised when Molly not only kissed her back, but kissed her back fervently. Molly gripped her around the waist with one hand and ran the other up around her neck, tickling the few hairs there. Taking a chance, Sally brushed Molly’s labcoat aside and groped her through her shirt. And when Molly moaned appreciatively and arched into the touch, Sally thought she might lose it.

If there hadn't been a time limit - Lestrade was expecting her back in roughly 20 minutes - Sally would have been content just doing this, just exploring Molly’s petite, quirky mouth and running her hands over her floral blouse. But now wasn’t the time - Sally hoped there would be another chance to to really take her time and find out what Molly was capable of - and after a few minutes, Sally dropped her to her knees and ran her hands up and down Molly’s bare thighs, pushing her skirt out of the way and listening to the small gasps that escaped from her.

She looked up at her with dark eyes, “Is this alright, Molly?” It surprised her how breathless she felt.

It took Molly a moment to catch her eye, but finally she looked down, bit her lip nervously and nodded. Sally grinned wickedly and ran her thumbs over the crease where Molly’s soft thighs met her torso. She was more than pleasantly surprised to see plain, dark blue pants where she’d honestly been expecting some with kittens or balloons on them. With a swift tug, the pants were gone and Sally was pleased to find that Molly trimmed but wasn’t completely clean-shaven. It was always disconcerting to her to encounter women - or even men for that matter - who were fully shaved, it was like having sex with an adolescent. Which she had never been able to find arousing.

But this...this was perfect. Sally eagerly leaned forward and licked a broad swipe along Molly’s cunt, immediately becoming more aroused when she tasted how wet she was. How deliciously, incredibly wet. It took her a moment to find the clit - a tiny nub of a thing almost completely hidden by the labia - but she focused her mouth on it when she did, using her fingers instead to glide against the swollen lips. Every few moments, she would rub her tongue down and inside Molly, enjoying the slightly bitter taste that greeted her, before resuming her enthusiastic attack on the clitoris.

As soon as she heard Molly making little gasping noises, she pushed her fingers into Molly’s velvety wet heat, tilting them forward just so in order to hit exactly the right spot. With her spare hand firmly grabbing onto Molly’s hip, she started sucking on the slit while feverishly sliding her fingers in and out. With a startled cry, Molly leaned forward and grasped on Sally’s shoulders as if her life depended on it and repeatedly tipped her hips forward as her orgasm rocked through her. The feeling of her muscles contracting around Sally’s fingers was enough cause her to drop her free hand and furiously rub her own clit through her work slacks, seeking enough friction to take her over the edge.

It was just enough but not enough at the same time, and left Sally ravenous for the woman so taken apart in front of her. After replacing Molly’s pants, which Sally reasoned was a thoughtful gesture, Sally carefully stood up on wobbly legs. Molly was still panting, but immediately grabbed Sally’s face and pressed their lips together, eagerly running her tongue inside of Sally’s mouth and over her lips. Sally had to smile when she realised how eager Molly was to taste herself.

Sally tried to speak in between breaths, “We...both have to...be getting back...soon Molly, you...know that.”

Molly stepped back reluctantly, “I know, I know, yes. I’m just not quite ready.”

Sally ran a hand down her face and smiled, “I have a feeling this won’t be the last time,” She gave her a wink before unlocking the door and opening it, “I’ll let you have a moment, though. If I see Mike, I’ll tell him I haven’t seen you.”

Sally caught one last look at Molly before leaving the supply closet and making her way to the exit. She could feel the phone in her pocket vibrating before she even made it down the hallway - most likely Lestrade wondering where she was. Her mind hadn’t quite caught up with her body and was still very focused on the not-so-mousy young woman she’d been snogging just seconds earlier. She bit her knuckles to hide the stubborn grin that refused to leave her face and chastised herself for already being so smitten.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at getting the ladies of Sherlock involved in the frickle-frackle. Because the ladies of Sherlock deserve some lovin' too


End file.
